The Jewel of Kalos
by RowanEx
Summary: A Legendary Rock/Type. Impatient sassy Pokémon. And the whole of Kalos. Daniel, a twelve-year-old boy grown by Diancie after he had been separated from his family, starts out his journey to be the Kalos champion. Not that it was easy, considering he can understand Pokémon and there are those other Children of Legendary running around... OC replaces Ash, sort of.
1. Prologue: Before the Adventure!

_Today was my twelfth birthday, and my fifth year staying with my Memma. It still felt the same after all the years, but I could still remember what had happened five years ago. It was an experience I couldn't just forget, not because I had something that can make me remember, but because that's when I also met my Memma, Diancie._

 _It was all but a crazy day._

* * *

It was supposed to be a regular camping trip in our home region, Kalos when we had abruptly fallen towards a hole. I was the one that was still awake, and I tried to call for help. I was merely seven during those times, and all I had was a Carbink and my mother's Ralts' pokéballs. They were, I supposed, my friends. I quickly let them out of their pokéballs.

"Ralts, Carbink, please help us!" I had called. "Ralts, can you Teleport to the nearest hospital and teleport us?"

Ralts, since I had never understood Pokémon before, swallowed before trying to Teleport us out. I quickly realized something, and she was nervous.

"Save mom and dad first, Ralts!" I commanded.

He quickly obeyed, and I was left alone with Carbink. I remembered that we had found Carbink while on another camping trip, and we asked her if she wanted to come with us. She seemed to have agreed by moving up and down. I was, technically, her Trainer and my starter but since we had a tradition of being of 9 years old to have a Pokémon, my dad took it from me. He promised to have the Carbink as my starter, however.

Back to the present on the cave, I had commanded Carbink to use Flash. As light appeared around the cavern we were in; I saw my backpack. I took it and checked it, and to my relief, my things are still here. Carbink then went inside my backpack as I picked up their pokéballs. I then noticed that we hadn't seen this place before.

"Where am I?" I tried to stand up only to realize something were on my legs. "Help!" I called.

Carbink quickly helped me remove the rocks, which were heavy. I guess a Rock/Fairy Type has an excellent advantage on caverns. I tried to stand up only to end up hurting myself more than I had discovered my legs were dislocated and felt like I won't be able to walk again. I cried. Little did I know that a Legendary was looking at me.

" _Hey, you all right?"_ it had asked me in a telepathic voice. _"Oh, sweet Mew, you're hurt!"_

I looked around and tried to know where the voice came from until I saw something that looked like Carbink, only with a human-like face and what seemed to be a huge diamond on its forehead.

"I… it hurts," I had told her. "Can you help me?"

" _You need to go to a hospital, not that there are no local Psychic types to teleport you nor anyone who has a healing move…"_ it told me. _"My name's Diancie. You?"_

"D–Daniel." I never knew a Legendary Pokémon could be respectful. "Daniel de Exupery."

" _Okay."_ It floated around me. _"Oh my, looks like you're… already doomed."_

"Wait, what?" I tried my best, despite the immediate pain, to sit up against a rock. "Are you saying that— no! I don't want to die!"

" _If only Xerneas were here, he should've helped you, but… maybe… just perhaps…"_ It spun in a circle as if it was thinking. _"Maybe you can stay with us for a while? Well… if you don't mind. We can save you through it."_

"But I'm a human," I weakly protested. I noticed that my strength is already disappearing. "Wait… how? How can you save me by making me stay here?"

It… froze for a few seconds. _"I will have… to adopt you as my child, young man."_ My eyes widened. _"Look, it's that or death. Choose now."_

I was shocked, not because of the choices but due to how the words were styled. Would I die? "You don't have Teleport?" I managed to ask out before my vision began to fade out.

" _It's a move I don't learn,"_ Diancie had answered. _**"**_ _You look pale— No! Stay awake! I'm sorry, but I need to do this."_

I felt the rock behind me crawl up and engulf my body, or for a better term, I was being swallowed by the stone. I last saw Diancie, which had its eyes closed. I thought I was going to die until I felt like something pushed back into the air, noticing the pain had disappeared. I looked at my hands and saw it had changed. I gasped then panicked.

" _ **What– What happened?"**_ I blurted out, realizing what I was.

" _ **Lady Diancie,"**_ I looked over to my Carbink, noticing I understood them. _"_ _ **Are you sure that this will be safe? I have lived with them, and this might get… difficult."**_

" _ **I couldn't think of other… oh, dear. What did I do?"**_ I heard Diancie, who had a feminine voice, tell to herself. _**"I… Daniel? Are you alright, dear?**_ _"_

" _ **I… I don't feel all right,"**_ I answered, as I tried to stand up, only to find myself falling to the floor with a clank. _**"This is weird…"**_

I had fainted due to the pain.

* * *

At first, I thought I was having a dream because I had a mirage about my favorite stuffed toy, only to notice it was a rock. I looked around and saw I was in a cavern as my memories fuzzed in my head. I quickly snapped out of the lying position and stood up only to realize I wasn't on solid ground, but I was _levitating_.

" _ **Woah, what happened?"**_ I blinked after hearing my voice. _**"What happened to my voice!?"**_

A Carbink floated over, and it was on my closer inspection it was my Carbink, seeing my pin which was supposed to be in my bag.

" _ **Are you alright, Master Daniel?"**_ she politely asked me. I nodded. _**"You're not panicking as much as I expected…"**_

" _ **Uh… why should I?"**_ I asked her before remembering I became a Pokémon. _**"Oh, right? I don't know. I learned that Fairy types could radiate… positive stuff at school."**_

" _ **I'm not sure if that's right, dear."**_ We both looked around to see Diancie. I looked over to myself, then notice a slight discoloring on a few areas. _**"I hope… you don't mind staying for a while. You know how people react to Legendaries."**_

" _ **But… do I get to go home?"**_ I asked Diancie. _**"I don't want to be like this forever!"**_

Diancie giggled. _**"You can go home after we make sure that you are okay being a Diancie,"**_ she informed me. _**"For now, I might as well be your Memma."**_

I shuddered, knowing I will be stuck here for a long while.

* * *

 _I learned a lot from the first month alone. It wasn't until the next four mouth that I learned to transform back to my human form. It was annoying. That I was pink was merely an addition to the annoying things, instead of getting back home._

 _The things I did the day after I the transformation was the most interesting since it introduced me to…_

* * *

"You know, t _ **his is hard,"**_ I muttered as I tried to master Diamond Storm. _**"Memma, don't you think I need to focus on other moves first?"**_

" _ **You keep doing that, and nothing will happen,"**_ Diancie reminded me. _**"Besides, you know the basics already."**_

" _ **But I might collapse the cavern,"**_ I pointed out. _**"And I don't want to see**_ **that** _ **happen!"**_

Diancie smiled, before she took my arm and began to move. _**"Where are we going?"**_ I asked.

She merely smiled before I spotted a large chunk of diamond floating in mid-air, in between two columns of rock. I gasped, seeing how enchanting it had looked. It was also surrounded by Carbink, who stared at us. A Carbink floated up, then back down to join the others. I looked like she was enjoying being in her home.

" _ **What's the big diamond?"**_ I asked. _**"It reminds me of Lumiose Tower…"**_ The memory also came with a thought if I already left, I would be captured immediately for being a Legendary.

" _ **The Lumiose Tower?"**_ Diancie had asked me. _**"Hmm… I think I need to go out sometime…"**_

" _ **You haven't seen it? It's a massive tower with this lovely lights! But I guess it makes sense why you don't know it, it's in the middle of the region…"**_ I muttered before looking at her. _**"Hey, maybe if I can go back, you can sneak in with me!"**_

She considered her options. _**"No pokéballs, please."**_ I blinked after I heard her. _**"Though it would be an advantage to have you, with a pokéball…"**_

I realized something. _**"Why are we around Carbinks, Memma? Are they relatives, somehow?"**_ I asked.

Diancie giggled, which was the first time I heard her like it. _**"Lord Xerneas and Lord Mew told me that I looked like a Carbink, so I went to this place."**_ I watched her spin. _**"Been interesting ever since, I also got to guard a vital artifact! The Diamond Domain!"**_

Everyone pointed to the diamond in a show-like matter. I applauded.

* * *

 _Now… I guess I'm ready to go home to my family. I had heard rumors about this organization who wanted power, but I didn't believe it for a while before I remembered my human father was… something._

 _Don't tell my father that, you dirty stalker. I can feel you over my shoulder, you know._

* * *

Daniel smirked as he heard Diancie squeak in shock as he wrote down the last words on his journal and keeping it in his messenger bag. He then looked back, giggling as she saw Diancie upside down and having a bit of difficulty getting back up.

"Got you, Memma," Daniel told her. "You did train me to be alert, after all."

" _ **I know. And it's been five years since we met,"**_ Diancie sighed. _**"You still thinking of returning?"**_

"Yeah. And I'm a year older than the minimum to be a Pokémon Trainer now," Daniel excused. "No fair to be left alone when I know Serena are like, half-way to the Kalos conference path."

" _ **Sir Zygarde told me that they're on their fourth gym,"**_ Diancie corrected. _**"So… should I come?"**_

"Well, if you want," Daniel replied with a flick of his finger as he slid the pen on one of the outer pockets of his bag.

" _ **Now, to get you ready."**_ Diancie went to get a full pokéball. _**"Here's your Carbink."**_

"Thanks. I know Carbink will remind me of home," Daniel said. "So…" He opened the pokéball and let Carbink move.

" _ **Are you ready, Daniel?"**_ Carbink asked Daniel for confirmation.

Daniel, in truth, was not much enthusiastic about this, so he nodded.

" _ **Nervous, hmm?"**_ she added.

"It's been eight years, you know." Daniel looked at himself, seeing how much he had improved ever since he began to explore certain parts of the area where he was. "And I don't think I want to how they'll react to see someone they think is dead."

She chuckled. _**"You'll be all right, sir."**_

Closing and securing his messenger bag, Daniel set out to head back home.

" _ **Be safe, my dear!"**_ Diancie told me as he went out of the cave where they lived and set out on the road back to the little town. _**"Return safely!"**_

Before Daniel had reached civilization, he had remembered to return Carbink. Carbink giggled, and he rolled his eyes and pulled out her pokéball. She returned to the pokéball in a flash of energy.


	2. 1 - WIP

Chapter I - An Unexpected Beginning! (And Pokémon!)

Once upon a time in the prismatic region of Kalos, was a twelve-year-old boy of the name of Daniel. When he was seven, he was lost by his family to a cave and was adopted by the Legendary Pokémon Diancie. Twelve years later, he was walking back home to the small but calm town of Vaniville. As the boy walked home from East Kalos, he couldn't help but think what surprises should the boy encounter since most of it wore off when he became a Pokémon himself. He was thinking too much that once he was within the boundaries of Santalune City…

"Oof!"

"Woah!"

Daniel looked at whoever he bumped to and saw that it was an old friend. He began to search his memories what her name was.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to bump you here and there," he quickly apologized. Daniel hoped that this girl wouldn't recognize him.

"Ugh… well then, watch where you're going," she muttered before she saw who she bumped into. "Wait, Daniel? Is that you?"

"N-no, you must have mistaken me for somebody else," Daniel lied.

She chuckled. "Yup, that's you." She stood up and helped Daniel stand as well. "What happened to you? Your parents are worried sick! Your friends are also worried sick! I am worried too!"

"Long story," Daniel answered. "But… well… someone found me, and then stuff."

"Stuff?" the girl asked. "Whatever. Do you still remember my name?"

Daniel thought for a second before pulling out his journal and finding her name.

He smirked, saying, "Serena, right?"

"Yeah. That's cheating," Serena mumbled before Daniel eyed a Fennekin up her shoulder. Serena noticed his look on her Pokémon and smiled. "Oh, I got it from the Professor yesterday. I just came here to go for my first gym battle."

 ** _"It's, like, an interesting adventure,"_** Fennekin added, not that Serena understood. **_"We gotten attacked, but we were fine. My master's very cute."_**

"Huh… looks like your Fennekin likes you," Daniel noticed, trying to be oblivious about his understanding of Pokémon. "I'm going for a Froakie if that happens."

"Oh, game on then. Rivals?" Serena extended her hand.

Daniel thought for a moment before giving a sad smile. "Ask me when we meet again. I am, after all, also going to Lumiose City for my Pokémon." Serena glanced over his belt. "Along with my Carbink, that is."

Serena gave a small frown before they both noticed that someone left and ran towards the Pokémon Center. Daniel felt a surge of subtle psychic power pass by.

' _What… was that who I think that was?'_ Daniel thought before shaking his head.

Serena noticed this gesture and asked, "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Serena. Although the Trainer looked familiar for some reason," Daniel explained. He jumped as Serena gasped and followed. "So he does look familiar. But who…?"

Daniel started to walk to Lumiose City when his Carbink, who had been listening, popped out of his Pokéball and took a glance. **_"Wait, have you heard about the War between Legendaries?"_** he asked. Daniel looked over to Carbink with a look. **_"Right, that's your nursery rhyme to keep you from wandering off. Huh. So, do you think it's real?"_**

"It is," Daniel answered. "I've heard rumors from Uncle Zygarde that the 'Children of Legendaries' once stepped on this land, then immediately left. I wonder why."

 ** _"That is just—"_** Carbink kicked the air, which looked like she flipped. **_"Of course, you'd be in touch with one of the Zygarde Cores! But, did you know, there was a Child of Mew?"_**

"I… didn't believe that was real." He glanced over to the direction of the Pokémon Center. "Should I check?"

Carbink thought of something. **_"Maybe it would be nice if we just got you a Starter from the Professor first,"_** she decided for him. **_"Also, you really need to learn Diamond Storm too."_**

Daniel looked a bit irritated as he continued walking, mumbling, "and Memma expects me to LEARN it easily…"

Once they had arrived in Lumiose City, the first thing that they remembered about it was they were lost a few good times within the city. Quickly locating a map and finding where they were supposed to go, Daniel went to the Professor Sycamore Research Lab. As he entered the building, he saw that it looked like something went out and spewed Hyper Beams around the lobby. The young Hybrid blinked as he went to check the damages before Cabink nudged him to the jumped, surprised. Professor Sycamore was looking at him with a surprised look.

"Oh, um…" Daniel fixed his posture. "Hi, Professor. I'm here for my…" The words died in his mouth as he saw Carbink looking over him. "Trainer's license."

The Professor was quiet for a moment as well before he gave him a smile and walked closer. "Is that really you, Daniel?" he asked. "You know, your parents had contacted me."

"They did?" _'So they did try to find and search for me, but they didn't even find at least the Domain and me.'_ Daniel looked over and saw that he was carrying an orange Pokédex and a Soothe Ball. _'Wait a minute, that's not Ralts, isn't it?'_

"Yes. But I guess your certain that you don't want to go back home, seeing how you're fully prepared for a journey," the Professor explained. "They prepared for that. Here."

Daniel blinked as he took the Pokédex and the Pokéball and opened it, revealing a fully-grown Gardevoir. He gulped and hastily tried to put up some mental shields. The Gardevoir got only his basic information through psychic and was shocked to see that it was _him_. Before the humanoid companion could react, Daniel quickly returned her into her pokéball through a red beam. The Professor blinked in shock on what he had seen. Daniel quickly waved off and ran away. Once out of sight of anybody, exhausting himself in the process, he let the confused Gardevoir catch the air again.

 ** _"Who are you!?"_** was the first thing the Gardevoir asked. **_"And, I mean— I mean that who were— just, who really are you?"_**

"Yeah, it's me, that kid," Daniel muttered with a huff. "How's my parents?"

 _ **"They're fine— Wait, did you just understand me?**_ the Pokémon asked.

Daniel's Carbink went out of her pokéball with a spin and looked over. Daniel nodded in a subtle expression which the Psychic-Fairy had difficulty reading.

 ** _"Uh... isn't that your father's Carbink?"_** she added.

Daniel chuckled. "She's technically mine."

 _ **"Really...?**_

Gardevoir mused. **_"I thought she was your father's."_**

 ** _"No, I'm not! I'm Daniel's friend and confidant!"_** Carbink wheezed.


End file.
